Recent years have seen rapid development in digital systems that enable individuals to digitally communicate and connect with other users. Indeed, as a result of proliferation in smartphones, tablets, laptops, computers, smart watches, smart televisions, and other computing devices, individuals have increased access to devices capable of sending and receiving information in relation to other individual users. Accordingly, developers have generated a variety of digital applications that allow clients to utilize computing devices to participate in a variety of forms of digital communication. For example, consumers currently have access to a variety of messaging applications and other software solutions that allow them to share digital videos with other users.
To illustrate, some conventional digital systems allow users to send permanent or temporary individual messages that contain digital videos, digital images, and/or text to other users. Similarly, other conventional digital systems allow users to share digital video and digital image albums with other users. Although such conventional digital video systems allow users to communicate and share digital videos with other users, these systems still have a variety of shortcomings.
For instance, it is often difficult to share a plurality of digital videos in a cohesive fashion utilizing conventional messaging systems, as messages are generally organized based on when they are sent or received. Similarly, users often express frustration with conventional systems that share digital videos albums because users must search through a variety of digital videos (and/or digital images) in the album to identify digital videos of interest. Moreover, although users can manually organize digital videos in albums, it is often time consuming and difficult to capture, arrange, and transmit digital videos to other users.
In addition, conventional digital video systems often result in duplicated, wasteful utilization of computer resources. For example, conventional digital video systems that rely on digital messaging to transmit digital videos often result in repetitive data storage and transmission across numerous devices, which can result in inefficient utilization of memory and computer processing capabilities. For example, utilizing messaging software to send and/or receive digital videos often results in storage of the digital video on a sending client device, a server, and one or more recipient client device. Moreover, as users send digital videos to multiple recipients in multiple messages, conventional digital video systems often exponentially multiply inefficiencies in storage and processing (e.g., by storing a digital video multiple times within multiple conversations on multiple client devices and multiple servers). This is particularly troublesome as users that frequently capture and share digital videos are often susceptible to exhausting memory constraints of their digital devices.
These and other problems exist with regard to conventional digital information systems for communicating and sharing digital videos with other users.